Curiosidad
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Kotaro se embriaga después de beber demasiado durante la noche y la curiosidad de Sakura los llevará a pasar por un momento cercano.


**Los personajes de Zombie Land Saga NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 _Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos._

 _Que disfruten el One shot ;)_

* * *

Kotaro Tatsumi era un hombre misterioso. Las chicas sabían muy poco sobre él, o mejor dicho, no sabían nada. Sakura, al ser la primera en despertarse, les había contado que él simplemente apareció, proclamándose como "el hombre que las convertiría en idols"

Hasta el momento, todo parecía ir viento en popa. Poco a poco se estaban labrando una reputación en Saga, pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer si querían "salvarla" del olvido.

A pesar de todo, esa espina de curiosidad en Sakura no se había mermado con el pasar del tiempo a diferencia de sus compañeras. No era de extrañarse que para algunas, lo que Kotaro hiciera no podía importar menos. Saki apenas y lo toleraba al igual que Ai, Junko prefería evitarlo para no ser víctima de sus gritos despectivos sin sentido. Yugiri simplemente lo ignoraba, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo cuidaba de Lily, quién la veía casi como una madre.

Siempre la misma pregunta rondaba por su mente, ¿Quién es realmente Kotaro Tatsumi? Lo que nunca se esperó, fue que en la búsqueda de respuestas, tendría un acercamiento con aquel hombre misterioso.

Era ya tarde por la noche, las chicas se habían ido a dormir un par de horas atrás, pero él permanecía en aquella barra de la cocina. Con una copa de buen sake y el peso del pasado alimentando el insomnio, el hombre divagaba entre sus pensamientos.

Posó el borde de la copa sobre sus labios y bebió una buena cantidad de la bebida. Todo pensamiento siempre era dirigido a una sola persona: Sakura Minamoto.

–¿Ya han pasado diez años?

La sonrisa de esa chica era algo imposible de borrar, tanto así, que lo llevó a cometer una estupidez tras otra, sólo para volver a verla. Sus esfuerzos dieron resultado y ahora había vuelto a la vida, pero eso no le regresaría lo que aquel accidente le arrebató. Toda una vida normal que una dulce persona como ella merecía se esfumó en segundos.

–Ya no importa, ¿O sí? – de nuevo bebió, dejando la copa vacía una vez más. Se sirvió de aquello que lograba mantenerlo cuerdo, o más bien, de su agua del olvido. Tantos años persiguiendo un sueño lo habían convertido en todo un bebedor.

–A tu salud – levantó la copa pensando en ella y bebió.

Lo sabía, no se puede escapar del pasado con un par de botellas. Todo lo que hacía era tratar que su vida fuera menos miserable ya que tenía una misión que cumplir. La promesa que juró el día de su muerte.

Y así, fue un trago tras otro, copa tras copa, hasta que se convirtió en botella tras botella. Cuando ya no pudo más, cayó rendido en la fría barra de esa cocina.

–Sakura… – sus parpados se cerraron, abrazando la última botella que había quedado.

Al día siguiente…

–Es el colmo – mencionó Ai, cruzando los brazos.

–Parece que Kotaro san se la pasó bien anoche – sonrió Sakura.

–Será mejor despertarlo ahora – Mizuno tomó una escoba que se encontraba cerca.

–¡Espera! Ai, no lo golpees – exclamó.

–¿Por qué no? Es un borracho sin vergüenza.

–Ta…Tal vez sea verdad – rió nerviosa. –, Sólo deja que yo me encargue, es muy temprano para buscar problemas.

–De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado – dejó la escoba en su sitio y se retiró del lugar.

–Cla…Claro.

Una vez que su compañera salió, todo quedó en profundo silencio. Ella caminó hacia aquel hombre sobre la barra y lo observó unos instantes. Los lentes oscuros siempre habían cubierto la mirada de Kotaro.

La curiosidad invadió una vez más a la chica zombie, sin tener control total de su cuerpo, llevó una de sus manos al cabello de su mánager. Algo que no podía negar, era que él era apuesto, a pesar de su carácter burlesco y sarcástico.

 _–Si alguien más me viera, moriría de vergüenza… si eso fuera posible._

Sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos extraños pensamientos y tomó las gafas de sol con cuidado. Su putrefacto corazón se aceleró cuando poco a poco los retiraba del rostro de Kotaro, estando a poco de quitárselos, él tomó su mano.

–¡Eh!

El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba conforme veía cómo aquel hombre se levantaba poco a poco. El miedo hizo que ella soltara las gafas, lo que provocó que él las reacomodara antes de mirarla.

–Sakura… – su voz sonaba un poco cómica debido a que aún estaba alcoholizado.

–Bu…Buenos días, Kotaro San – saludó, nerviosa.

Su cuerpo se paralizó al sentir como la pegaba a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con la otra mano. Un chillido escapó de sus labios y su cara se ruborizó, algo extraño dado que era un zombie.

–¿Qu…Qué está haciendo?, Ko…Kotaro san.

–Realmente estás aquí – su tonó sonó melancólico, pero antes que pudiera preguntar, la abrazó por completo.

–¡¿Eh?!

–Sakura…

 _–¿Qué pasa aquí? Mi corazón late muy rápido. ¿Por qué Kotaro San me…?_

–¡VE A LIMPIAR LA CASA, ZOMBIE ZOPENCA!

La chica fue lanzada por los aires, recreando la manera en la que cayó cuando murió hace diez años. Segundos después, el mánager salió rápidamente de la cocina con rumbo a su propia habitación.

– _Creo que me preocupé de más…_ – pensó la chica, levantándose poco a poco. Su mente la traicionó y le hizo recordar cuando estuvieron cara a cara, tan cercarnos.

–¡No! ¡Qué vergüenza!, ¿Por qué tengo que seguir pensando en eso?

–¿Qué demonios? – se dijo Saki a sí misma, viendo como Sakura se ruborizaba y murmuraba para sí misma.

Por otro lado, Kotaro llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Respiró profundo y exhaló, llevándose una mano al rostro.

–Por poco cometo una estupidez. Esto es realmente difícil… tendré que dejar de tomar en cualquier lugar.


End file.
